Can't break what's already broken
by Thunder strike 07
Summary: All's I ever wanted was a family to love me without looking at what's on the outside, not judging me on my looks or previous attitude. I made a wish on a star as silly as that sounds, and got the result of a very blue family, you'll have to read the rest if you're to find out what happens to me. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Intro

My life wasn't always the best...okay, it never was. I was always bounced around from foster home to foster home. No one ever had time or the patience for me, nor did they ever care. I had learned that nobody would ever really care for me and I just lived with it. I became anti-social and was forced to see psychiatrists for a problem that never existed, bullying wasn't a problem for me. What happened when I got bullied was enough to testify to that, I guess a few broken noses go a long ways. I never properly introduced myself, my nickname is Spook, mostly cause it's like I can just fade into the shadows and pop out of nowhere in time to scare the living daylights out of whoever was there. It's a lot of fun really.

I am 15 years old, have black hair with red streaks in it and chocolate colored eyes. I am 6'3 with an athletic build and spitfire personality to follow it, but nobody ever takes the time to notice this. My current foster home is with a man named Patrick and a nice woman named Grace. They just recently took me in to 'prepare' themselves for their new baby on the way. They insist they care about me but I've heard that speech and I don't believe it anymore than you would believe me if I told you a skunk smelled like a rose.

Anyways, that's not how it is anymore, cause I've found a new family, a new blue family. Let me tell you how it all happened...

* * *

I scratched at my neck as Patrick went on and on about me and my temper. Why? Cause I knocked some punk out at school for harassing me and threatening to slip drugs in my locker if I didn't do his homework for him. Grace agreed with me that I was just defending myself but Patrick ignored her and said he would not have some rebellious runt in his house. I spun to face him with tears in my eyes as Grace looked at him stunned.

"W-what?" I stuttered. He ignored the look that Grace gave him and I spun back around and went to my room that had the window fire escape. I slammed the door behind me and opened my window before climbing out onto the fire escape. I had my own little minni garden out here with a few vines and strawberry plants. I sat down on the cold metal and pulled my knees up to my chest as I wrapped my arms around them, gazing up at the stars.

"I wish, with all my heart that I could find a family that loves me for who I am." I whispered, a single tear falling down my cheek before crawling back inside and jumping into bed without changing. I soon fell asleep with the moon's light shining on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

(Next morning)

I groaned as I woke up and sat up rubbing my face. I looked out the window and smiled when I saw the sun was out, at least I would have good weather for today. I jumped out of bed and went into my bathroom to take a quick shower.

I came out with my hair dry thanks to a nifty thing called a hairdryer and got changed. I was now wearing a Black for fitting T shirt and a pair of camo cargo's. Over my shirt I wore a drab green ripped vest and my trusty black beanie over my head. I bent down and tied my black steel toed combat boots and grabbed my American themed backpack and walked out my bedroom door.

I went into the kitchen and saw Grace standing next to the juicer making some orange juice. I smiled softly, I liked Grace, I really did. Plus she at least tried with me and wasn't over pushy, I just had that feeling that I could come to her.

"Mornin' Grace." I called grabbing a piece of toast and heading for the door.

"Oh! Good morning sweety! Sleep good?" She called, appearing in the kitchen doorway as I stopped at the front door and looked back at her over my shoulder.

I gave her a small crooked smile, "I slept great Grace, after school wanna make some cookies?" I hesitantly asked knowing how much she loved to bake. She squealed and nodded rapidly. I smiled and waved, "Well, I gotta get going fer school, see you later." I said before opening the door.

"Bye sweetheart!" She called before I closed the door. I smiled and paused so she would know that I heard her before I closed the door and walked down to the street level. I grabbed my skateboard from the bottom of the stairs and was about to skate off when I so happened to look up at their apartment window and see Grace doing a little happy dance, probably for my baking suggestion.

I laughed, and ignoring looks from random bystanders, cupped my hands around my mouth, "GRACE! YOU'RE GONNA HURT THE BABY!" I bellowed smirking as she froze and looked out the window. I laughed and waved as she saw me and blushed.

She waved back before I was off skating down the street.

* * *

I sighed as I sat in the principles office, some kid had been being bullied by the school's local punk and I had managed to keep my temper in check and politely ask him to back off. It turns out I didn't have to start anything, the guy had swung at me knocking me to the floor and set me off. I whooped his butt good, gave him a black eye and split lip.

The principle had started screaming at me, incase you haven't guessed the idiot I busted up is her son, and was about to suspend me when Vice Principle Lori showed her the footage school cameras had managed to catch. I was now just sitting here waiting for her verdict.

The door opened and both women stepped out. The principle looked red in the face and managed to mutter, "You're. Free. To go."

I ran out the door, trying to ignore the roar that followed my steps as I grinned wildly. I raced out the high school's front doors and pulled my skateboard out of my backpack as I went. I tossed it on the ground next to me and jumped on before skating down the street. I noticed that the Principe had kept me at school for three hours after school got out so it was already getting dark. I grumbled and pumped my foot harder gaining some more speed.

I was passing an alleyway that opened next to our apartment when an arm swung out in my line of vision. Too late to dodge it, I crashed into it full speed and was sent sprawled out onto the pavement. I groaned as I lay on my back in pain, and opened my eyes to see two thugs leering down at me.

"Oh crud..." I mumbled before the fatter one hauled me off the ground by my shoulders and slammed my back against a brick wall. I groaned in pain and opened my blurry eyes in time to see a fist flying for my face. I was punched in the face several times, giving me a split lip and I could just feel my eye start to swell.

"Check her pockets, see if she's got anything on her..." The taller one said as the fatter one started reaching for my pockets.

I growled, so not happening. Acting on a split second reaction, my boot swung out and nailed the fatter one right between the legs. All the air rushed out of his lungs and he collapsed on the groaned hunched over. The taller one charged at me, he swung his right at my left so I dodged right and swung an uppercut right into his neck. He staggered backwards holding his throat and coughing before I jumped into the air and sent both feet into his chest. He landed on the other side of the alley.

Without a second to spare, I raced down the alley, grabbing my skateboard as I went. I ran inside the apartment's lobby and stood there catching my breath before limping up the stairs to our apartment door. I pulled the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door before stumbling in and shutting the door behind me. I went into the living room and dumped my bag on the floor before plopping down on the couch and holding my head in my hands. I slowly began to cry, all my bent up emotions spilling out from behind the dam with the events of yesterday and today.

"He honey how was-what's wrong?" She came over and sat next to me on the couch. She draped her arm over my shoulders and I flinched in pain. She pulled her arm back abruptly as I dropped my hands from my head. She gently pushed my face up with her soft hands and a look of worry and care filtered into her eyes. "What happened?" She breathed slightly stroking my swollen and more than likely black eye. I flinched before looking at the floor.

"I got held behind at school cause the principles kid was trying to force another kid to do his homework for him," Her eyes darkened at this and I waved my hand, "Now hang on, I didn't start those other fights and this one's no different, except for the fact that there were actually school cameras to show that he swung first and I just acted in self defense."

"Did you win?" She softly asked.

I snorted, "Psh, yeah. Wiped the floor with the idiots butt."

"Then how did this happen?" Grace said, gesturing to my face and back.

My eyes widened and I mumbled.

"What was that?" She questioned. I mumbled again, a little louder. "Honey I still can't understand you."

I sighed and looked her right in the eyes, "I got mugged okay Grace? Principle kept me after for three hours and I came home in a rush so I took the shortcut and I got mugged by two thugs."

I burst into renewed tears and she immediately wrapped me in a tender hug and cooed into my ear, trying to get me to calm down. I slowly, but tentively wrapped my arms around her and buried my face into her neck as I hiccupped.

(After some time)

Grace had gotten me all cleaned and patched up by the time Patrick got home, and we were nearly done with the batch of cookies. Patrick had gotten promoted and Grace and he were so happy. I smiled as I watched on, leaning against the doorway of his office with a smirk on his face.

"Congratulations Patrick." I said.

He smiled and looked over at me, but the smile dropped off his face when he saw my bandaged lip and still black eye.

He cleared his throat, "Ah, urm, thanks...kid." I rolled my eyes and shook my head and walked back to my room before closing the door behind me, thank God it's the weekend. I took my vest off and hung it on the back of my office chair before getting changed into a pair of grey gym shorts and a red tank top. I pulled off my beanie and tossed it ontop of my bed before pulling out a red bandana and tying it over my hair.

I flopped on my bed and slowly fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of Elloway barking and Patrick yelling. I opened the door to see Grace and Elloway (dog) rush by me and hear Patrick yell, "Grace! We're under attack! Do not be fooled by their cuteness!" She stopped in the living room doorway and cuddled something in her hands, I also noticed a few blue things by her feet.

"They're friendly." She assured.

I walked out of my room and went up behind her, funny since I think I'm about two inches taller than her, and cocked an eyebrow, "Grace, who's friendly?"

She squealed at my sudden voice and threw whatever was in her hand into the air. Out of instinct, I dove forward and caught it but tumbled to the floor as my still sore leg gave out on me. I sat up groaning and rubbed my head as I looked down at what I caught. It looked like a little blue man with a white dwarf hat and little pants that were attached to shoes, both white in color.

He rubbed his head and looked at me as I raised my hand to eye-level, "Hello." I whispered.

"Hello," He whispered back, "Why are we whispering?"

I laughed and looked at Grace over my shoulder and smiled, "Yep, they're friendly." I smiled before setting the little guy down on the ground and looking over at Patrick, who was tied up on the ground with yarn and another little blue man next to his head, except this one was wearing a blue and green kilt and had a reddish beard. I cocked my head at Patrick.

"Seriously?" I shook my head before going over and ripping the yarn apart. He pushed himself to his feet and glared at me as I dangled the yarn in front of him. Grace giggled and I turned to see more little blue people at her feet. The only differences between them was one had white facial hair and red clothing, one had glasses, and the other was a girl with blonde locks in a white dress and white miniature high heels.

I rubbed my good eye and smirked at Grace, "Either I'm delusional, I got hit really hard in the head, or this is really happening...I'm gonna go with the last one. Don't really need my sanity questioned more than it already is." I said making Grace laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked down at the little people and crouched down right in front of them, "Hello, what are you're names?" I asked as I looked between them. The one in red smiled behind his white Santa beard.

"Allow me to introduce my little smurflings, my name is Papa Smurf." He said gesturing at himself before placing his hand on the one with the glasses shoulder, "This is Brainy Smurf, That's Smurfette and Grouchy Smurf," He said gesturing at the ones by Grace's feet, "that's Gutsy Smurf," He said motioning at the one that had tied Patrick up with the yarn, "and that's Clumsy Smurf." He said gesturing to the one by my feet.

I smiled, "Nice to meet you all, my name's Spanta. This is Patrick and Grace." I said motioning to the grownups behind me. They smiled and waved, well, Grace did. Patrick kinda stood there with a dazed look on his face and wiggled his fingers a bit. I sighed and rolled my eyes and looked down at the little guys.

"So...not to be rude or nothing, but what are you guys?" I hesitantly asked.

Papa Smurf laughed, "That's fine, we're Smurfs." He then launched into a tale of how they came to be here in NYC and at the end of it Patrick turned and stumbled down the hallway to his and Grace's room, "I'm gonna go to bed." He shouted back as Grace looked at the Smurf's with mirth all over her face.

"Sorry for Patrick, he's never been one to have his head in the clouds, Spanta, sweety, could you show the little Smurfs a place to sleep for the night? I'm sure Patrick will have a more open mind in the morning after some coffee." She said as I nodded. She waved goodbye at the Smurfs before walking down the hallway. I laughed and shook my head before looking down at the Smurf's down at my feet.

"Well, what can you do? Come on," I said before crouching down and holding out both hands for them to climb on. They all clambered on and I lifted my hands to my shoulders. They all sat or stood on my shoulders and Gutsy climbed onto my head and stood tall.

"Onward ye giant!" He said pointing forward.

"Gutsy!" Papa chastised and I laughed.

"No it's fine Papa, he can do that." I chuckled before walking down the dark hallway to my room. Opening the door, I closed it behind me and sat down on my bed and let the Smurf's slide off before crouching down and slipiing my upper half under the bed and started digging around.

"Lassie? What are ye doin'?" Gutsy called through the matress.

"Just grabbing you guy's your bed." I said as I pulled out six little pillows I had made in a project at school. I laid them on my bed and went over to my closet. Pulling out a six microfiber pillow covers and went back over to the bed. I set the pillows down, one on each cover and then folded the cover over so it acted like a sleeping bag with a pillow.

"Alright, that oughta do it." I said as I took a step back and admired my handy work. They all climbed in and I smiled when I saw they were comfortable before I myself crawled into bed and sighed as Papa spoke up.

"Thank you for your hospitality Mistress Spanta, we are eternally grateful." He said.

I smiled and sat up as I looked down at them, "Hey don't mention it, I think you guys are cool. And could you not call me Mistress or Spanta? It makes me sound to old, you guys can call me Spook." I smiled as he nodded and I relaxed back onto my pillow.

"Goodnight you guys." I whispered and smiled at the quiet replies I got before I rolled over and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
